I Knew You Were Trouble
by AnimeEmma
Summary: This is for Swift's challenge! I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade! Hikaru got cheated by her ex Ryuga. Kyoya comes and comforts her and you have to read for the rest.


**Well I am writing this story for Swift's "Challange". I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade! Or the song(s) used!**

Hkaru Hasama, a young girl who used to beyblade was sitting at home, alone with her bey, Aquario in her fragile, shaking hand.

"Why did Ryuga have to cheat on me!?" she yelled.

Then, Hikaru suddenly remembered a Taylor Swift song that she felt she could listen to right now. I Knew You Were Trouble to be exact because she believed that Ryuga would cheated on every girl he was with, but she still dated him, anyways.

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess that I liked that_

_And when I fell hard,_

_You took a step back_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_Without me_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize, the blame is on me_

_(Chorus)_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

_Til you put me down_

_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walk in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble,trouble_

_N__o apologies, he'll never see you cry__  
__Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why__  
__You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning__  
__Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street__  
__A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be__  
__And now I see, now I see, now I see___

_He was long gone when he met me__  
__And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!___

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__'Til you put me down, oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_  
__And the saddest fear comes creeping in__  
__That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah___

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__'Til you put me down, oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places I'd never been__  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble___

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__Trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Hikaru took her phone out and had decided to call her closet friend, Kyoya Tategami, the Legendary blader of Spring, user of Fang Leone. He was her best friend, even though when she was in her relationship with Ryuga, he was still there, being the supportive best friend he is. He is like Hikaru's unrelated brother.

"Hello?" Kyoya answered the phone.

"Hey K-K-Kyoya. I-it's Hikaru."

"Oh god, what did he do, Hikaru. I'm coming over. Be there in about a couple of damn seconds."

"Fine."

**Like those couple of damn seconds that Kyoya was talking about later if that actually happened like I actually care, though...**

Kyoya was at her front step's and just came through without knocking because Hikaru wouldn't have even cared if Kyoya did that.

"Hikaru! What did Ryuga do?!"

"He cheated on me with another blonde girl."

"Well, I have something for you." Kyoya pulled out a blue saphire ring and said " Hikaru Hasama, will you be my girlfriend? I will honor you with love, honesty, faithfulness and care."

Hikaru was in shock that her best friend, Kyoya had just asked that they be a couple.

"Oh god. YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND KYOYA TATEGAMI!" Hikaru screamed as she ran to hug Kyoya as hard as she could. Kyoya was barely breathing.

"Okay, Hikaru, you can let go of me now. I can't breathe."

"Oh. Sorry, Kyoya."

"That's okay Hikaru."

"I love the ring, Kyoya. Thank you Leone."

"You are by far welcome Aquario."

"I like that nickname."

"Thanks. I like when people use their main object was a nickname for them and their love. It's cool like that."

"Yeah, wanna do something?"

"Nah, just wanna be here with my girl."

"Aw, I love you, Kyoya."

"I love you too Hikaru."

They finished their day with just cuddling and such stuff.

Hikaru thought of Ryuga and said "I Knew You Were Trouble, Ryuga Kishatu." in her mind.

**Well, there is my entry for Swift's Contest! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
